The Directioner Games
by MerlinFanNumber1
Summary: Hey! This story is about how Niall Horan and Liam Payne cope when one of them is picked for the Hunger Games! Will he make it out alive?Other tributes will be from Merlin, Harry Potter and a few made up! Mainly Niam Horayne but also some Larry Stylingson and a Niall/Liam/Zayn love triangle! And may the odds be ever in your favor! x
1. Chapter 1

**The Directioner Games**

_Authors note: This is made up of 4 of my favourite things, One Direction, Merlin, Harry Potter and The Hunger Games. The story will centre around Niall Horan and Liam Payne but the other tributes spaces will be filled by fellow One Direction members (no pun intended…hehe), and the Merlin and Harry Potter cast!_

_**Oh and by the way, volunteering as a tribute to save another ISN'T allowed in this fic! **Enjoy!_

**Niall's POV**

The day. The day Niall Horan had been dreading all year. Reaping day. It was here. Being 18, and having signed up 19 times for teserae to feed himself and Liam, his name was in the Reaping bowl 26 times. Liam Payne was his boyfriend. They lived together in District 12 and Liam had to illegally poach for food to survive.

That's why Niall had signed up for teserae. He was afraid that Liam would get caught, and publically flogged as a punishment. Liam had been furious when he found out Niall had signed up. He tried to change the name on the teserae forms to his own but the rules would not allow it. Then during winter, the grain ran out. Niall tried to sign up again but Liam forbid it, signing himself up 50 times.

That got them through winter. But now, they had more pressing worries than food.

"Ni, are you ready?" called Liam from just outside their front door.

"I'm coming!" Niall called as he hurried out of their home.

Liam and Niall were both wearing their smartest clothing. They had to. It was the Reaping. Everyone was required by the Capitol to look their best. Liam was wearing a dark waistcoat and trousers while Niall had chosen dark trousers and a smart grey top.

Liam gave Niall a kiss and took his hand as they started that painful walk to the Reaping bowls.

"And in conclusion, let the odds be ever in your favour!" finished Effie Trinket after making a speech about how it is such an honour to be at the 74th Hunger Games.

Liam squeezed my hand tightly as Effie dug around in the girls Reaping bowl. I could sense his fear and knew he in turn could sense my own.

"Danielle Peazer" cried Effie and the crowd roared as 17 year old Danielle made her way up onto the stage to stand on the right side of the pink haired, flamboyantly dressed woman.

"Thank you Danielle, onto the male tribute now!" she exclaimed, digging around in the other bowl.

Liam gripped my hand even more tightly and I did the same when I realised that the odds were not in Liam's favour, Liam Payne was printed 57 times on 57 of those slips of paper. There was a pause in the crowd's mutterings as Effie picked a slip and read it aloud.

"Niall Horan" exclaimed Effie beaming around at the crowd of District 12.

I couldn't breathe, I felt Peacekeeper's arms grab me and start leading me towards the stage. In some distant part of my mind I heard Liam screaming my name, and then I felt his lips pressed against mine for a second, before the Peacekeepers ripped us apart again.

"PLEASE!" Liam yelled "LET ME GO INSTEAD! PLEASE LET ME GO INSTEAD OF HIM! PLEASE!" he begged of the officials standing on the Reaping stage. One official wearing a menacing black cloak and suit just smirked at Liam and sneered

"If you have the nerve to confront the Capitol again, you'll see your little fag in hell soon enough. You are staying here. He is going to the Games. Now beat it before I have you publicly hung".

Liam gasped and stumbled backwards as I was forced on stage and Effie wrapped her arms around myself and Danielle.

"Danielle Peazer and Niall Horan everybody!"

The crowd and cheered clapped but the noises of happiness they made were false. I saw Liam in the corner of my eye being held back by 5 Peacekeepers as he struggled, desperately trying to get to me. I forced myself to smile and look anywhere but where the man I loved was screaming my name. Then I heard a bang and a few thumps. I looked down from the stage towards Liam, and saw him in a bloody mess on the floor, unconscious.

It was my turn to scream.

_So! What did you think? Shall I carry on? The chapters will get longer, more interesting etc but was this one okay?_

_**Review? Please review ;) **Love you all for reading this!_

_Love MerlinFanNumber1 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Directioner Games**

_Chapter 2_

_Niall has been chosen to play in the Hunger Games, will he make it our alive?_

_I do not own One Direction! ;) If I did they would be in my bed…naked! :D x _

**Niall**

When Niall awoke, he was in a strange unfamiliar bed and had no idea where he was. He turned to his right which was Liam's side of their bed. But Liam wasn't there.

Then he remembered. He remembered the Reaping bowls, he remembered his name being drawn, and he remembered Liam begging the officials to let him go instead. Then, he remembered the man he loved with all his heart, lying in a pool of blood unconscious.

"LIAM!" screamed Niall jumping out of his bed and running to the door, still dressed in the clothes he had worn the previous day. He reached it and pulled the handle to find it locked. He threw himself at the door a few times before accepting that he wasn't strong enough to open it.

"Male Tribute from District 12, please approach the monitor in the far corner of your room" a sharp male voice rang out. Niall did as it said, and stood next to the small metal monitor in the corner of his room.

"State clearly the name of the loved one you wish to be allowed 30 minutes to say goodbye to into the speaker" the voice continued.

Niall lent down and spoke clearly "Liam Payne"

"Thank you" the voice concluded and 5 minutes later Niall was taken into a small room which contained a very emotional Liam Payne.

"Niall!" he yelled as soon as the Peacekeeper escorting him had shut and locked the door behind them.

Niall ran towards him and Liam picked him up and spun him around before kissing him hungrily, tears streaming down both their faces.

"I missed you last night, our bed was cold" whispered Liam into Niall's hair.

Niall chuckled "I missed you too, I hate this" his voice wavered slightly.

"I'm so sorry Nialler, I did everything I could. When I woke up they took me to have a talk with the man that hit me. He said no matter what I did I couldn't make them change their minds about you playing after my outburst. I'm so sorry Niall; I ruined whatever chance you had of staying at home".

"Hey, it's not your fault LiLi" said Niall firmly "Don't you dare beat yourself up about it. Don't you dare".

They talked quietly about memories together for a while, smiling and laughing at the funnier ones.

"Liam, I need to say goodbye to you" said Niall softly "We both know I'm not going to make it out, have you seen those career tributes? They'll snap me in half. You know me Li, couldn't hurt a fly. Let alone another person. I could never kill anyone. Which means I have to say goodbye to you" Niall finished as Liam started to sob into his shoulder.

"No, Niall. Don't say that. Never say that. You can do this. I believe in you. Do it for me Niall, please. Just do it for me" Liam said adamantly.

"I'll try Li, you know I'll try. For you" Niall whispered back.

"I know you will baby, I love you so so much and I'm so so proud of you!"

"Wrap it up boys, 5 minutes left" said the Peacekeeper from outside the door.

The boys looked at each other and then they were hugging and kissing with so much love. All too soon the Peacekeeper was back and their time together was over.

Liam kissed Niall one more time and whispered in his ear "I love you Nialler, don't ever forget that".

"I love you too LiLi, so very much" he replied before they were torn apart.

"All Tributes please exit their rooms where they will be escorted to our training facilities. Thank you." a girly female voice sounded through the speakers at one corner of Niall's room. He got up, shaking slightly as he went to the door which was now unlocked.

Once he stepped outside into the corridor he was harshly shoved into the wall by a tall, handsome dark haired man with slightly tanned skin and tattoos running up his arms.

"Oi, watch where you're goi-" the man stopped abruptly when he caught a glimpse of the Irish boys face.

"Oh" he whispered, his brown eyes changing from harshness to softness in an instant. "I'm Zayn Malik, from District 2" he said touching Niall's shoulder.

"Um, I'm Niall Horan from 12" he muttered awkwardly.

"Sorry about shoving you" Zayn apologised rubbing Niall's shoulder where it had banged into the wall and then letting his arms swing by his side.

"Don't worry; I'm used to it anyway. We should probably go to training" said Niall looking up at Zayn.

"Yeah of course!" he replied, looking away as Niall met his eyes and blushing slightly. They walked to training together talking about their homes and family's. "Who did you request to see?" asked Zayn while they were in a glass lift that looked and felt like it went on forever.

"My boyfriend, Liam" replied Niall looking down sadly.

It had not been at all easy saying goodbye to Liam and he didn't like to remember each other's tears.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" said Zayn sharply.

"Um yes?" said Niall cautiously "If you have a problem with me being gay you can stop talking to me right now" he continued not sure of where this new found strength had come from.

"No, no!" said Zayn hastily "Its not that! I'm gay myself!"

"Then what?" Niall asked as the lift ride came to an end and they walked towards the double doors that concealed the training room.

"Don't worry; it's just me being stupid" Zayn smiled and Niall nodded, though still slightly curious.

"What about you?" he replied out of interest.

"My friend, Jamie" he said sadly. Niall nodded again and then became nervous as the doors opened and his fellow tributes and rivals looked at the newcomers to the training room.

Niall was trapped in The Hunger Games. And nobody knew if he was going to escape.

_So, how was chapter 2?_

_**Guys I need ideas about what you want to happen in this story! Where do you want it to go? Please leave me a review at anytime, no matter how old this story gets, ideas are always welcome! Thoughts on the Niall/Liam/Zayn love triangle?**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Stars always shine:** Ha we're so similar then! If you have any idea's let me know! x_

_**Animelia:** Thanks! And yes, much as I love them I like writing things like that about them *hides in shame* So yes I'm gonna continue with the story but if you have any idea's I'd love to hear them! x_

_Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, its coz I'm on holiday and for a while the wifi didn't work :'( but I should be able to upload better now coz the wifi is working!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Directioner Games**

_Chapter 3_

_How will our Nialler get on in the Training Room?_

_I do not own One Direction! ;) If I did they would be in my bed…naked! :D x _

**Niall**

_Niall nodded again and then became nervous as the doors opened and his fellow tributes and rivals looked at the newcomers to the training room._

The first person he noticed was a tiny 12 year old girl. He immediately felt for her as there was no way she could kill the likes of Zayn or the other career tributes. She had little blonde pigtails tied up with red bows and big blue eyes.

She looked up at him and smiled,

"I'm Kitty Lupin from 6" she said in a soft musical voice.

"Niall Horan from 12" he smiled back and then looked around to see where Zayn had gone. He was face to face with a tall muscular boy with golden brown hair and blue eyes. They were sizing each other up, looking the other tribute up and down, they're eyes narrowed into slits. Niall had a feeling that this man was a threat to Zayn and that he should definitely watch out for him.

At that moment a harsher female voice came out of the speakers.

"Tributes, please work on the different stations on your own or in pairs. Use this time to find your strengths and improve your weaknesses".

The tributes scattered in different directions and Zayn grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him along to look around the stations.

Niall was slightly surprised by Zayn's obvious crush on him but didn't object as Zayn would be useful to have around in the games. Until they had to kill each other.

Although, thought Niall looking around at the tributes, he would probably be dead by then anyway.

Niall and Zayn quickly figured out who were the ones to beat.

Harry Styles from District 1, who could throw a rock from miles away and still get it to hit its target and could pick up most of the weights at the weight station.

Perrie Edwards, the female tribute from Zayn's district. She was the slippery one; she missed every target that the machines and fellow tributes threw at her.

Eleanor Calder and Louis Tomlinson from 3, they worked well as a team despite seeming to hate each other.

Bradley James was the blonde boy Zayn had been eyeing. He was strong. Very strong. He walked around the various stations flexing his muscles at anyone who looked at him.

"So, which station should we go to first?" asked Zayn "What are you good at?"

"Well I can run and shoot but that's it really…" Niall said pretty embarrassed at his lack of skills. Zayn however seemed very impressed.

"You can shoot? Wow, I never even hit the target! Can you show me?" he said eagerly as we approached the shooting station.

"Um, okay then" Niall said nervously picking up a bow and arrow, shooting it and watching as it embedded itself as a bulls eye in the target.

"Wow!" said Zayn staring at him in awe. "You're amazing at shooting!"

"Thanks" replied Niall but not really believing him "What can you do?"

"Watch" whispered Zayn in Niall's ear and ran over to the weight station. He picked every single weight there was without even trying. That's why he and Bradley are in competition with each other, Niall realised. They both wanted to be the strongest.

**Liam**

Liam was sat staring at his television intently, waiting for the scores of the Tributes training sessions to flash up on the screen. He had been waiting for hours, with nothing else to do other than to pray for Niall and wait for his scores. 10 was the score career's normally got.

Niall's talents lay inside the running and archery categories, which were useful skills to have in the Games but the career tributes had been trained since birth for these Games, they weren't going to give up easily.

Then finally, _finally _the program began.

"I'm going to read out the scores for the Tributes Training Session of The 74th Hunger Games!" a male voice boomed to cheers and claps from the live audience.

"District 1, Harry Styles 10, Tiffany Waters 9" Liam sighed in frustration. Good scores already. He hoped Niall was alright and had really tried to impress the Gamemakers.

"District 2, Zayn Malik 11, Perrie Edwards 10". More claps. More screams of joy from Zayn and Perrie's family's and friends.

"District 3, Louis Tomlinson 9, Eleanor Calder 9" And it went on. The highest score so far had been Zayn Malik's. The little 12 year old girl, Kitty Lupin had scored a 7 much to everyone's surprise and enthusiastic clapping followed her result.

"District 11, Ricky Omear 6, Flare Humphreys 5" This is it thought Liam. This is the moment he finds out if Niall has a chance.

"And finally District 12, Niall Horan 9, Danielle Peazer 5"

Nine. Niall had scored a nine. He had a chance! He had scored above most people, with only the careers scoring above him! Liam was so proud of Niall and started clapping and cheering even though he knew Niall couldn't hear him. He could feel it though. Liam knew Niall could feel him cheering, that he was proud of him, he knew it.

_So…was that okay? **Review please!**_

**OMG watch this! Its 1D talking about who would survive the longest in the Hunger Games! ** watch?v=CpFee36ovHo&playnext=1&list=PLF2BB78420FCAA640&feature=results_video

**Reviews:**

**Timmus C: **_3 other people messaged me and asked me to make it fluffier and add nicknames…so I did! Sorry if you don't like it! x_

**Animelia: **_Wow! Definitely the longest review I've ever had guys! Thanks! And I know triangles are confusing for me! But it seemed like an idea to me so I just went with it! Haha guys Niam and Ziall are both amazayn __ Thanks again and I'll PM you in a sec! x_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Directioner Games**

_Chapter 4_

_Niall scored a 9 in the Training Session, but will that be enough to beat the careers?_

_I do not own One Direction! ;) If I did they would be in my bed…naked! :D x _

_**BTW, sorry if things are a bit mixed up, I've only read the Hunger Games and Catching Fire once and I've just started Mockingjay, I haven't seen the film (but I really want to!) so things might be a bit mixed up! X**_

**Niall**

"Perfect!" exclaimed Niall's stylist Holly Scally, walking around him and admiring his clothes from all angles.

"Um…do you really think this looks okay on me?" Niall asked Holly worriedly. He had been dressed in a tight fitting black jumpsuit with red, orange and yellow flame markings. It symbolized the coal from District 12.

"Yes yes, it's definitely the one!" persisted Holly smiling at Niall. "Do you like it?"

"Erm…yes it's lovely!" said Niall quickly, not wanting to hurt Holly's feelings.

"Be ready for a little surprise at the end!" she winked at him and then gestured for him to remove the clothing. He did so, blushing slightly as he felt Holly's eyes travel around his exposed body.

Niall hastily put his own clothes back on, trying to cover his body from Holly who was smirking at him.

"You know Niall, you have a very nice body. You should show it off more!" Holly commented as Niall pulled his shirt over his head. If possible Niall bushed an even darker shade of pink and muttered a goodbye to Holly as he departed her room and headed towards the Tribute Train.

_A few days later after touring District's 1-11…_

"Hey!" Niall heard Zayn's enthusiastic voice but didn't turn around. "Hey, Niall!" he called again and Niall heard footsteps running to catch up with him.

He was walking along the platform to the Tribute Train. They'd just finished District 11 and tomorrow they were off to District 12. The big finale. Niall's home. Where Liam would be watching.

He felt close to tears at how close Liam would be, but yet how far away.

"Niall! Are you alright?" Zayn gasped having just sprinted the entire platform to catch up with him.

"I'm fine, just…you know…I'm going home" Niall whispered sadly. Zayn nodded and slung his arm around Niall's shoulder. He knew how he felt. It was the same when they visited District 2, his parents and his sisters being so close but impossible to reach.

"I get it" replied Zayn softly giving Niall a one armed hug.

**Zayn**

Zayn needed to do something. He had fallen for Niall. Hard. And it wasn't getting any better, only worse. That wasn't a problem, oh no. He really liked Niall, and not just for his looks. He was funny, kind and a really sweet boy.

The problem was Liam. Liam Payne, Niall's boyfriend who he didn't go a day with out mentioning.

He'd seen a photograph of him. Niall always carried one with him in his pocket. Niall looked beautiful in it, smiling cutely and blushing like crazy. Liam was holding him bridal style and was staring adoringly at Niall with a green field and a blue sky as a background.

Niall obviously loved him. He decided to wait until after they'd visited District 12 to talk to Niall about it…but that was where Niall would see Liam in the crowd. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Niall to be his, but he also wanted Niall to be happy. He was so confused. The way Niall looked and spoke about Liam, anyone would think it was a lost cause.

But Zayn wasn't going to give up yet, he was going to try out his flirting skills.

Zayn's flirting skills are…lets say…non existent. So far on the journey to District 12 he'd:

Annoyed Niall by being so enthusiastic about the Games, made Niall cry by talking about home and family too much, made Niall think he was some kind of stalker by asking Niall lots of questions and made Niall actually ask him to leave his room by saying "He looks quite serious…and boring…are you sure he's your perfect guy? Have you tried anyone else?" while looking at Niall and Liam's photo.

I think I'm going to need a new tactic thought Zayn miserably as he returned to his own room for the night.

_In the next chapter: Niall Horan, the Boy on Fire!_

_Sorry this chapter's a bit short…but I'm on holiday, I don't want to be writing as much! x_

**Reviews:**

_**Critics United:** Um…no there are actually books and films about 1D so…x_


End file.
